The Broken chapter one
by AnEternalBondProductions
Summary: This started out as a random idea I made when i was bored. chapter one is pretty boring but it tells alot of whats going on.Its my first fanfiction and a rough draft so dont go too hard on me!im working on chapter two right now,hope you enjoy!


It all happened October 10th 2011. A boy's name,Ray Lopez, flashed all over the news. We never took it seriously,as if it wouldn't happen to anybody else. We were wrong. Dead wrong was an understatement.

"Can we please change the channel?I can't stand this show."Marissa whined. "Will you shut up?I love this show and so does Dani, she'll be hear any minute!"I replied with annoyance in my voice. Sometimes I have to stop to remember that she's eight. "You better change the channel before I tell mom and dad that your leaving me hear alone to go on that date with Dani!"She said with an evil look on her face. What a brat. Needless to say I changed the channel. I changed it to some kid's show and walked off.

I plopped on my bed as I waited for a Dani to arrive. After about ten minutes, I went down stairs,why was it taking her so long? Then I heard the T.V change from a little girl voice to an alarming man's voice. "Marissa,turn it up!"I commanded. She reluctantly listened.

"We inturupt this program to give you some very important news on the Ray Lopez case!"The man said in a serious tone. "Oh great,this again" I thought to myself. Ray Lopez was a nineteen year old boy who had a mental illness, nobody could figure out what it was called but it was bad. One day he went to the hospital to proticipate in this program created by scientist to help heal the illness by putting three boys,one of them Ray Lopez, who had the illness to sleep and injecting this secret chemical into there blood. According to them,it would heal them while they were passed out and they would live there lives like any other teenagers. But,what happened was something went horribly wrong and they injected it in the wrong place causing it to destroy all of their blood cells. Their faces crippled up and went black and they immediately woke up and began screaming. The government immediately came over to find the things flipping tables over and breaking things. Somehow,the bodies of the scientists were gone(and weren't found). As soon as the government arrived fully equipted with weapons,they began to screech and and attacked them. Luckily the government hid and the things ran off. Some say the government put them into a psycho ward, but some still believe they escaped. Since then all that you hear when you turn on the T.V is "More news on the Ray Lopez case". At first it was interesting, but it just got annoying after the first week. "Diiiiiinnngg doooong"the doorbell rang, it took the doorbell for me to come out of my daze and realize that Marissa had run off to play with her toys,and that I had a date! "See ya Marissa!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Hey Dallas!" Dani smiled as she hugged me. "Hey,what took you so long?"I replied. "Oh you know how traffic is,especially at this time." She laughed,I loved it when she laughed. Her smile was so beautiful. Dani was 17,one year younger than me and was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long,dirty blonde hair matched perfectly with her gorgeous green eyes,I think her eyes were what first got me. I don't have the slightest clue why she liked me,I had shaggy black hair and I was pretty lanky for an 18 year old. Still,I guess she found SOMETHING interesting about me, we had been dating for almost 2 years. "Well, let's get going before were late!" I said smiling at her. As we walked to the car I felt a sense of guilt. Not much, but deep down I felt bad for leaving my 8 year old sister home alone. "Oh well, she'll be okay." I thought.

As we drove through the night we talked about our lives and about school and about how horrible it was going to different ones. "You know, I'm starting to worry about that Ray Lopez case."she admitted. Oh no,not her too! "I'm Not worried about it, it's actually getting kinda annoying. I think everyone is making a big deal out of something small. Besides,it's not like it will happen again."I moaned. "Oh...okay"she murmured. I guess I had gone too hard. "I love you!" I said randomly to try to cheer her up. She smiled and said it back as she leaned on my shoulder.

The ride to the movies felt like forever,partly because Dani fell asleep on while leaning on me, and also because it was pouring outside,which made it very hard for me to even see were I was. I must have been really tired myself, I could have sworn I saw I glowing figure infront of my car at one point, but I knew what being tired does to you so I just forgot about it thinking it was only my imagination. About half an hour in it was I decided I was extremely lost. It was already 10:30 at night so we would have to cancel our date. I lightly shook Dani and as she slowly opened her eyes I said "Babe,I'm really sorry but were going to have to call off this date, I am completely lost,I don't know how to even get back home let alone the movies." She frowned and looked confused but grinned and said "Oh well, atleast I get to spend tonight with you instead of my family!" Me and Dani both had family problems, we always got in fights over the stupidest things with our parents. The good thing was instead of cutting ourselves or something like that, we could talk to eachother about it and believe me,it helped ALOT. It's nice to have someone that understands.

I looked over at her, how did I ever get so lucky to be with this girl? I remembered when we first met, at the end of the 8th grade,It was extremely akward because we both liked eachother and we were both really shy. Thankfully I manned up one day and talked to her after school one day. We went on and on about random things and eventually I walked her home(which became a daily routine from then on. Eventually after a few months I asked her out and was shocked when she said yes. It wasn't as easy as it sounded though,we got in many fights and even broke up once (which only lasted a week or so). "Hey turn right on boatclub road and we should be pretty close to home!" she exclaimed knocking me out of my daze. "Oh,thanks."I replied as I turned. After a couple turns and stop signs we arrived at my house on Maplestreet. "Finally, we've been out all night!" she exclaimed as we parked. "I know,do you want to come inside for a bit?"I asked. "Uhh,yeah just not for too long, my parents are going to kill me!" she laughed. I laugh as I opened the car door and we both got out.

I opened the front door and yelled "Marissa I'm home!" There was no response. "Oh good,maybe she went to sleep!"I whispered trying not to wake her up. Me and Dani tip toed into her room but she wasn't there. I began to tremble. "Marissa!This isn't funny!" Still no response. I ran to the kitchen and checked all of the closets and even the bathrooms. Still no Marissa. Tears began to flow from my face. "I shouldn't have been so hard on her!"I cried. Dani patted my back but couldn't hide back her tears either. She was gone. Just like that. Just like the scientist in the Ray Lopez case. Without a trace.


End file.
